Cupid's Stray Arrows - KHR Fanfic
by KingYaoI-senpai
Summary: Do you wish to be loved? Never fear! Cupid is here to bring love to those who doesn't feel love! For Love always conquers all! But it seems that a lot of people were being killed because of this Love. Oh no! Tsuna is in their list! What will happen to him? — [All27 fanfic, probably?]
1. Target 1

**Target 1: Introducing Cupid!**

* * *

_Some gore, because it's somewhat required. I warned you._

_But hopefully, my horrid writing and plot is understandable._

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is good because sometimes ideas for its next scenes would suck._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

_Night time._

_Somewhere in Sicily, Italy._

_"Boss!" A man in his early twenties, wearing a black suit tainted with blood, chased after his boss from his family. "Please don't leave!"_

_"Stay away from me, Luciano!" The boss shouted at his subordinate in fear, wanting to be as far away as possible from him. "I already told you that I can't!"_

_"But why boss!?" The man with a bloodied suit, Luciano cried to his boss, tears swelling his bright blue eyes. "All I did was protect you! Come back, boss! Please!"_

_"NO!" The boss, who is in his late twenties, continued running away. He was panting deeply, and his legs were tired, in the verge of collapsing, but he forced himself to run even faster._

_Until a gun was shot and it buried itself in the man's leg, causing him to trip and fall on the ground in pain._

_The boss held his wounded leg to ease the pain before finding someone looming over him._

_He turned paled white when he met a pair of psychothic blue eyes with a tint of pink of his subordinate._

_"N-No..." The boss whimpered when he met the nose of the other's gun._

_"Boss..." Luciano gave a soft spoken whisper. "I can't just let you go."_

_The subordinated gritted his teeth harshly, almost making them crack due to the burning anger and jealously swirling in his blue eyes._

_"IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU, NO ONE WILL!"_

**_BANG!_**

_The boss screamed when Luciano's body fell onto the ground, the hole in his chest was bleeding out and made a pool of blood._

_"Boss!"_

_A woman in her mid-twenties went up to her boss, hugging the man._

_"I'm so glad you're alright," she held him close. "I almost thought that he would have killed you..."_

_"M-Marie..."_

_"I can't let that happen."_

_The boss soon started hearing a faint beeping sound from the woman, which caused his eyes to widen in dread when he sees what the woman had wrapped around her torso._

_It was a bomb._

_00:10 seconds left, and counting._

_"Let me go, Marie!" He tried pushing the girl away from him, but the woman wouldn't budge. "P-Please... Not like this!"_

_00:05 seconds left, and counting._

_"Let's die a lovers' suicide," Marie kissed the man, who was still not ready to accept death so soon and her proclamation of love. "Boss~"_

_00:00_

**_BOOM!_**

_In the alleyway laid a partially burnt body of Luciano, with the body parts and blood of Marie and her boss decorating the walls, along with the crater from the explosion._

_A shadow loomed over the scene._

_It was a young teenage girl, probably around 14, who has short, curly pink hair and crimson red eyes._

_"Such a pity," she stared at the corpses with pure disappointment in her eyes. "I suppose he deserves it, considering the fact that he became greedy."_

_She sighed._

_"My gift for him has gone to waste," With that, she brought a journal out of her backpack before writing down her remarks. "Oh well. What else is new?"_

_"Antonio Rossi, Boss of the La Arma Famiglia," she spoke as she writes it down. "_Another_ greedy sshole."_

_After she finished writing, and putting the journal back in her backpack, she brought out a red heart origami and tucked it underneathe the decapitated head of Antonio._

_"Now then," This time, she brought out her cellphone to view a list of people. "Who's next?"_

_Her eyes scanned over the Japanese Name that made his way on her list, she finds a boy, around her age, with gravity-defying brown hair and doe brown eyes._

_"Hmm... Tsunayoshi Sawada, huh?" She then eyed his description. "Such a _pitiful_ boy."_

_She tucked her phone in her pocket before looking up at the night sky. "May the _Goddess of Love_ bless and shower your life with _love_."_

_And with that, she left the scene and to the shadows, almost vanishing before the police came._

* * *

Present Time

Namimori, Japan.

"HIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, as he was running around the room to get ready for school. "I'M LATE!"

Once the future Neo-Vongola Decimo finished and checking if he has everything, he ran down the stairs, surprisingly only tripping twice but didn't tumbled over, before reaching the kitchen just to grab a toast.

Despite those passed battles and trials the brunette had faced, he is still the well-known Dame-Tsuna of Namimori. Much to a certain hitman's dismay, but he got to say that his student grew a bit.

Only a bit.

"Bye, mom!" He waved at his mother as he was leaving the house.

"Have a fun day at school, Tsu-kun!" Nana just beamed with a bright smile before turning to the raven 7 year old home tutor, who is drinking some expresso as he read today's newspaper reports. "Would you like some more coffee, Reborn-kun?"

"Sure, mama." Reborn just smiled at the woman before noticing his partner, Leon, who has a file in his mouth.

Putting the newspaper away, he took the file from the chameleon's mouth and giving his thanks, he opened it to read it's contents.

"Hmm..." His onyx eyes narrowed at the words. "Another mysterious homicidal suicide."

"Another one?" Bianchi frowned after hearing the words that her young lover read. "This has been going for two years now."

Reborn gave a nod to the woman, as he was reading the file's report.

**Case #46: Cupid's Stray Arrows**

Victim:

_Araceli Colomba, Boss of the Svettante Famiglia_ (DECEASED)

From the FBI investigation reports, Ms. Colomba was found dead in one of the hidden chambers of the Svettante Famiglia Mansion before the FBI came.

She has multiple cuts, bruises, and burns. The FBI Autopsy Team reported that her subordinates were the cause of the wounds, after discovering that the burns were caused by her subordinates' Flames, with the Sun Flame only partially healing her.

The two red heart origamis, the trademark of the well-known, infamous Cupid were found in the scene as well. One of which seems to have been given to her long before the incident happened, and the other one in the crime scene.

The chamber was decorated with torture equipment, along with an electric chair powered by Lightning Flames, and whithered bouquets of red roses, rotten chocolates, partially burnt stuffed toys, torn silk dresses and gowns, and melted jewelries.

Some of the culprits were found and arrested, while others have committed suicide, leaving a note which mostly states about them wanting to atone for their sins because they tortured and made their beloved boss suffer.

The FBI also investigated the other family members of the Svettante Famiglia, the subordinates, and allied families to interrogate them about the woman's situation. And soon they discovered that most of them were captivated by the woman, for they've gone berseck when they heard about her death.

All of them said that they love Ms. Colomba.

(_**Author**: Just want to be honest; I don't know how to make a report_)

Reborn flipped over the pages to find pictures of the woman when she was found in the chambers, and pictures of her guardians, who were arrested or committed suicide, as what the reports stated.

"Svettante Famiglia were one of the influential families, right, Bianchi?" The hitman asked the Poison Scorpion.

"Yes," Bianchi replied. "They were known through the economic system for creating and selling some items that are in trend."

"Mostly fashion related, if I'm not wrong," Reborn sipped on his expresso, which, sadly, had gone cold. "Mama, can I have a new cup? It got cold."

"Right away, Reborn-kun." Nana just smiled at the toddler before taking the mug, and headed to the kitchen.

"This is annoying." The hitman sighed after scimming the reports before placing them down on the table.

"This self-proclaimed _Cupid_..." The Italian woman growled in anger before tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Using _love_ in such a horrible way..."

Reborn just stared at the file, as he was listening to his lover's words.

He doesn't want to believe that this were all done because of love. It seems impossible, considering the fact that there were victims that were married, and yet loved by their subordinates.

The hitman had contacted Dino and Iemitsu about this case before, however, neither of the two families under the Vongola Famiglia were able to grasp the situation.

"But, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Reborn~" Bianchi smiled at the raven toddler lovingly. "This Cupid wouldn't dare lay his hands on you, as long as I'm here~"

You can see the hearts floating around her.

Reborn continued eyeing on the file, debating to himself whether to feel cautious or ignore the case.

I mean, the incidents mostly occurs in Italy, and the usual victims were those ages between twenties and fifties. So, the chances of the Vongola Famiglia crossing paths with Cupid seems unlikely to happen.

...

I suppose he should call Lal or Viper about this. And if he did go and ask for Viper, he should prepare his check for the Ex-Mist Arcobaleno's services.

And maybe check on the Vongola Ninth along with it.

Just to be _sure_.

Anything can happen, and ignoring it would be suicide in the Mafia World.

* * *

P.E time.

Namimori Middle School.

Tsuna and his classmates from 2-A were playing a friendly game of soccer/football.

Well, if you would count it friendly, if it weren't for the two opposing teams; Team Hayato and Team Takeshi, who were brawling like men at war in the field.

At some times, the Italian Bomber would kick the ball directly at his opponents' faces, knocking them all down as the ball was passed to his nearby teammates.

Of course, the Japanese Swordman wouldn't lose to the other. He would use some of his Shigure Soen Ryu moves (_like his 3rd Form: Yarazu no Ame_) in footwork, since he's playing soccer than kendo. You could say it's very effective.

Give praise that he got Hayato off guard with those techniques about 7 times now.

While the field was at war, and the crazy fangirls were going crazy, Tsuna sat by the bleachers since he's a Sub.

If you're wondering where Enma is, he is with Adelheid. The Glacier Guardian wanted to speak to her boss in private, so she had the Shimon Boss go to the Reception Room before P.E period.

Tsuna waved at his Storm Guardian, after seeing that the other scored a point for their team before turning to his direction with those sparkling puppy eyes, perked up doggy ears, and a wagging dog tail.

Such a loyal dog.

Anyways, the brunette was having a peaceful day so far, despite all the shenanigans his family does 24/7. It's just another normal day for him.

And yes, even the soccer ball that was kicked and letting itself land a painful impact on his poor face, that would still count as normal.

Ah, although he fainted this time.

Oh well.

* * *

_First Period._

_Class 1-A. Namimori Middle School._

_Tsuna looked around in confusion, especially at the color and why was he in his old classroom. "Could it be a memory...?"_

_Everything was all black and gray, like those old movies back in the days._

_He also noticed that Hayato, Chrome, Enma, and Shitt P weren't there, so he would assume that this occured before Reborn entered his life._

_How long ago was that, neh?_

_"Class, I want you to meet an exchange student from Italy," Nezu-sensei announced. "Her stay won't be long, but still treat her kindly. Copy?"_

_"Yes, sensei."_

_"Good," He cleared his throat before turning his attention to the door. "You can come in now."_

_All eyes were on the door that slid open, revealing a girl with short and curly hair. However, the Vongola Don couldn't make out the girl's facial features, no matter how hard he squinted his eyes._

_"Everyone, this is 64rcí4 L4!l4n!."_

_'What the... Heck...?' Tsuna blinked in confusion when he only heard jiberish, instead of an actual name, from Nezu-sensei after introducing the exchange student._

_Everything turned static, like those old televisions when you change the channel, before clearing up to find himself on top of the school roof._

_Judging by the color of the sky, it was the end of the school, but somehow the Vongola Don felt as if days have passed._

_He put his concern about the time away, after seeing that he's with the exchange student._

_"Do you wish to be L0v3d?"_

_"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked at the girl in confusion, especially after hearing jiberish in the end._

_"Then D!3."_

_His eyes widen when he met face to face with the exchange student's gun._

**BANG!**

* * *

"HIEEE!" The brunette fell off of a bed, like he always does whenever Reborn wakes him up using the "Vongola Traditional Way of Waking People."

"O-Ow..." Tsuna groaned in pain before slowly getting up and sat on the bed.

"Wait, bed...?" He looked around to find himself in the hospital room, with the sun setting on the horizon. "I-It's already this late!?"

Yes, he prioritized the time than his current location.

"Tsuna...kun...?" Enma, who was sitting on a chair on the right side of his best friend's bed, woke up from his fellow Mafia Don's loud voice.

Tsuna fell on his left.

"Eh? Enma-kun?" It's quite surprising that he didn't find a mop of red hair on his side of the bed. "U-Um, what happened? And why am I here?"

"Ah, well, you were taken to the hospital—"

"HOSPITAL!?"

"I-It wasn't anything serious!" The Shimon Boss reassured the Vongola Boss. "Dr. Shamal doesn't treat men, so... A-And the teacher suggested bringing you here to have the doctors check on you."

Tsuna then recalled kissing the soccer ball that afternoon before he nodded, understanding his teacher's concern.

"I-I can get you some water, if you like, T-Tsuna-kun?" Enma shyly offered to his friend.

"Ah, s-sure," Tsuna smiled warmly. "Thank you, Enma-kun."

The red-haired just smiled back before getting off of his seat, and left the room to get some water.

Once the other was out of the room, the brunette pondered as he was recalling his that memory, or probably a dream.

Who knows?

Tsuna rubbed on his forehead, recalling the first time Reborn shot him with the Dying Will Bullet.

Somehow, he felt as if he was actually shot on the forehead before his home tutor did.

The Vongola Don immediately shook that thought away.

"It could have been a pellet gun for all I know, and I fainted," Tsuna nodded in approval to that assumption. "There's no way I've been shot with a bullet other than Reborn."

Enma came back just in time before giving his friend a glass of water.

After that, the two whimpy bosses checked out of the hospital before going home.

* * *

Reborn decided to snoop— I mean, investigate his student's bedroom.

He just decided to check everything just to be sure.

Yes, the hitman is worried about this student.

But don't tell Tsuna about that.

Anyways, he was tossing all of the brunette's messy clothes out of his closet, only for his onyx eyes to widen when he saw a particular red heart origami.

He would have assumed that his student had an art subject in school, but he wouldn't.

He _couldn't_, considering the fact that there were small splatter of dried blood.

And the cursive words written behind it.

"_Blessed by Cupid's arrows. You are now loved by all_."

* * *

**La Arma** \- Guns

**Svettante** \- Soaring

_And I used Jejemon/Jejetyping (a type of Language used in texting here in the Philippines) for this part — "64rcí4 L4!l4n!"_

_All my Filipino Homies should be able to read this :P_

_So, I'm totally not sure where to go with this (even though this one was supposed to be the first fanfic that I should have published), unlike my Genderbent KHR Fanfic — "Girl Power! Literally."_

_No hate please ~_

_And leave a review :D_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER** — **July 5**


	2. REVIEWS I

**Date: June 5, 2019 - July 5, 2019**

_I will be separating my review replies from my chapters, so it won't bore the readers from probably seeing a long author's note._

_N-Not that I'm offending anybody! I just keep track of my Word Counts, so..._

* * *

**FROM Reverie0527:**

Cool plot, I'm curious to see what happend next to our favourite tuna

**REPLY:**

_I'm glad you find this plot cool! For the record, I'm not really sure how this one would go, unlike my other fanfic, but we'll just see how this one goes._

_:)_

* * *

**FROM lilLovelyanime:**

Omg, how horrible! A killer that amplifies and corrupts people love for someone to kill them! That's really messed up.

Though I don't really understand what cupid met by, "they became greedy". Does that mean as long as you ding (didn't?) respond to the feelings others have you, you'll be safe? Or that the person who is targeted can change, manipulate people into loving them and if they use that power on to many people they turn into yanderes or something?

Hopefully Tsuna won't die. Omg I really hope Tsuna doesn't die! Please don't kill tsuna!

I'm interested to see if any of the arcobaleno will be effected though.

Great idea for a fic, can't wait to read more.

**REPLY:**

_Yes, it's very messed-up. I have this liking over messed-up plots involving messed-up romance._

_Ok, so first of all, I will not say any words with regards to Cupid and her scheme, because that would be a major spoiler. XP_

_Tsuna won't not die (hopefully)._

_And who knows? [Smirks]_

_Also, thank you for liking this fanfic ^^_

* * *

**FROM 7Ela-Hime-Chan:**

When I read the jejemon part, I immediately knew that the author is a Filipino. Hello fellow Filipino!

I am looking forward to this story. It has a great potential and also because I love All27 pairings. I just wish that Tsuna will not die by the end of the story. Please don't kill my beloved Tsu-chan!

**REPLY:**

_Greetings to you too! :D_

_I put some jejemon, not just for the Filipino readers to be able to guess that the author is Filipino, but because the girl from Tsuna's dream/memory is actually Filipino. XD_

_You could say the girl is the parallel version of Isagani Reyes, this dude from my "Girl Power! Literally" fanfic. XP_

_I'm glad you like this (even though this is my most unsure plot I've made in my life, like, ever xP)!_

_All x Tsuna are the best (uwu)_

_And I've answered this already; Tsuna won't not die (hopefully)._


	3. Target 2

**Target 2: Breaking News!**

* * *

_Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, likes, and follows ^^_

_I really hope you would stick to this fanfic until (hopefully) the end (•v•)_

_ALSO, more (poorly typed) jejemon shiz xP_

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is good because I might make 0027 canon if I do._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

* * *

. . . . .

* * *

_"Dæm3-Tzunæ?" A voice of a girl asked, as if questioning him about something. "1t zu!ts a p1T!fuL b0y l!K3 Y0u."_

"... I, don't understand you..." Tsuna spoke to the vague figure in front of him before everything became static, like those old television. "H-Huh?"

* * *

" . . . "

* * *

"Another one...?" Tsuna tried looking around but the girl in front of him, but he find it impossible.

_"W3 æR3 n0w friends." The girl scoffed at the dumbfounded look she is receiving. "D0 y0u Hæv3 a pR0bL3m w1tH tHæt?"_

_'... D-Did I heard that right...? Friends...?' _A thought came to him, shocking him a bit.

It was the thoughts of his former self.

* * *

" . . . "

* * *

_"600d m0Rn1n9, TzUnay0zH1-zæn!" The vague figure grinned at him. "Y0u sT1ll Hæv3 b3d hæ!R."_

"... She, seems friendly e-enough..." Tsuna soon felt bad, after realizing that he couldn't find himself remember this seemingly nice person.

* * *

" . . . "

* * *

_"TH0z3 bUll13z st!Ll m3zz!n' w1tH y0u?" The girl growled in annoyance. "P30pL3 wH0 d0n't l0v3 y0u zH0uld jUzT L3 V3 y0u L0n3!"_

"... I-Is she angry a-at me...?" He now wants to take back his words about her being seemingly nice.

* * *

" . . . "

* * *

_"WHy !z tH3 w0Rld cRu3L t0 a k!nD b0y l!k3 y0u...?" She was crying her eyes out._

"... She's, crying...? Why...?" The brunette wanted to comfort her but he couldn't move himself.

_"Y0u zH0uLd b3 L0v3d... Y0u d3z3rve L0v3 m0R3 tHan aNYtH!n9..."_

_"... D-Don't cry over me... I'm just, Dame-Tsuna..."_

Tsuna's heart sank after hearing those old negative thoughts of his.

* * *

" . . . "

* * *

"Eh? I-I'm at the... Roof...?" Tsuna finally able to look around his surroundings.

_"Do you wish to be L0v3d?" She pointed a gun at him. "Then it is decided."_

_"E-Eh...?"_

Those doe eyes widen at the weapon faced at him.

_"Die."_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_**. . . . .**_

* * *

5:00 a.m. — [10:00 p.m. in Italy]

Sawada Residence, Namimori, Japan.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed, sitting up from the bed from the sound of a gun ringing his ears before he looked around.

He's still in his bedroom, and he made sure he's alive and not dreaming by pinching his cheek.

"It's just another dream. Thank Kami-sama..." The brunette let out a sigh in relief. "I thought I was shot."

Upon saying that, he immediately looked around, looking for a certain hitman, but he was surprised to find no one in his bedroom.

Not even a Robot Reborn to wake him up.

"Eh? Reborn?" Tsuna called out to his home tutor, looking around his room. He checked the closet, under his bed, tapping on the walls if there are any hallow spaces where his tutor would be, and any other places he would expect Reborn to hide.

But alas, his search was futile for the raven boy could not be found.

He remembered that Reborn had an important talk on his Leon-phone last night. It may not seem like it, but according to his Hyper Intuition, his home tutor looked troubled.

It seem serious, so he didn't pry and just went to sleep that night.

And until now, he just shrugged it off. "He probably went to Italy for a meeting with the Ninth again or something."

The brunette turned to look at the time before sighing. "So early..."

Not feeling sleepy anymore, he sighed once again before getting off the bed to prepare for school.

As he was putting on his uniform, his trail of thoughts turned to the dream he just had.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if it was just a dream or it was actually a memory.

He couldn't possibly just dream about a girl he haven't met in his life. Or, so he thinks that he hasn't met her.

Either way, no one can just dream about a girl who you don't know much about. Sure, a lot can, but they're too vague for anyone to remember, and sometimes it can only happen once or twice, then you would dream of another girl.

Tsuna, however, kept meeting this exchange student in his dream, which is really odd, even though he only dreamt of her two times now. And not only that, but his dream felt so real, especially the ringing sound of a gun being shot at his face.

He shuddered at the surreal dream before shaking that feeling off.

He managed to put that image of being shot at by someone else than Reborn away, only for him to return back to the topic of him meeting the girl.

So far, he only saw small fragments of the exchange student. He had this feeling that she encountered her so many times, and yet he couldn't remember her at all, almost as if he never crossed paths with her.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he was most definitely sure that it wasn't a crush.

I mean, come on, the dork is still in love with Sasagawa Kyoko. Looking at another girl besides the school idol was like a sin that the Vongola Don would commit.

Such a lovely morning, and he is already having a headache.

"Tsu-kun! Are you awake?"

The call from his mom downstairs snapped him out of his trail of thoughts before replying, "Yeah, mom! Just a minute!"

He haven't even put his pants on.

* * *

10:00 p.m. — [5:00 a.m. in Japan]

Vongola Headquarters, Italy.

A certain raven hitman sneezed.

"Are you alright, Reborn?" Bianchi asked after hearing her beloved sneezed out of the blue.

Reborn used his handkerchief to wipe off the liquid off of his face. "I'm fine, Bianchi."

_'Dame-Tsuna is probably talking about me,'_ the little hitman smirked at this._ 'I am so gonna make his next training h3ll._'

"Signore Reborn," One of the Vongola mafioso guards greeted him, once the little boy reached the meeting room of the Vongola HQ. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Reborn greeted back to the man. "Has everyone arrived?"

Once the man nodded, the hitman made his way to the door before kicking it down to present himself to the people in the meeting room.

"Such a grand entrance," Timeteo, the Vongola Ninth, smiled at the raven boy. "Come and have a seat. Everyone has been waiting for you."

Reborn nodded as his greeting before he eyes at the people in the meeting room.

The Vongola Ninth is there, obviously, with right-hand-man standing behind him.

Byakuran is present to fill in Yuni's absence, with Gamma, unfortunately, has to accompany him. The hitman heard that his ex-Arcobaleno boss got sick yesterday because of the rain.

Iemitsu attended the meeting, surprisingly. Well, it's not THAT surprising since he's a workaholic and loves his work more than spending time with his own family.

Lal, unfortunately, became his companion to this meeting.

I couldn't say the same to Basil, since he happily accepts anything his boss asks him.

Dino is also present, because it involves the families and civillians' safety. That is how much of a sweet heart this clumsy dork is.

Of course, Romario is there to keep his boss from not screwing things up; by being with him.

Mammon is there to fill in for the Varia boss' absence. The hitman required the illusionist to be there for a special purpose, despite the other's protest (_Reborn had to give up some money just for Mammon to attend the godd mn meeting_).

You could say it was the same case for Verde (_exclude the money_).

And lastly, Bermuda was there as well, along with Jager standing by him.

Yes, that is how serious this meeting is, considering that the Vindice were involved in it as well.

Anyways, enough with the introduction and let us start the meeting.

Reborn cleared his throat before looking at his audience under his fedora. "You all know what this meeting is about, correct?"

* * *

7:00 a.m. — [12:00 a.m. in Italy]

Namimori, Japan.

"Bye, mom!" Tsuna waved at his mother before leaving the house.

As he was walking down the road, his mind wandered to the vague image of the girl.

He sighed. No matter how much he tried to remember her, or even her name, he couldn't recall anything.

"Should I ask Yamamoto-kun later...?" Tsuna pondered.

"Hm? Tsuna-kun!"

The brunette turned to where that voice came from, and found his best friend waving at him, as he made his way towards him.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

"Good morning to you too, Enma-kun." The brunette replied with a smile.

"You're early today," the red-haired acknowledge the time. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, everything is fine," Tsuna smiled nervously. "It's just a bad dream. Haha..."

In most cases, our friends usually tease us whenever we said we had a bad dream, telling us that we were probably just being sissies.

Enma, however, looked at this best friend with a deep concern on his face.

"Y-You can talk to me, a-about it, Tsuna-kun..." The Shimon Boss softly and nervously spoke, trying to approach his friend gently about this topic.

You never know, it could be something to worry about it.

Tsuna could already tell, that denying that his dreams/memories aren't bothering him, isn't gonna work on his friend.

The Shimon Boss may not have the same Hyper Intuition as the Vongola Boss, but he sure can easily detect other's emotions.

So, in short, Enma could tell if he's lying or not.

The part about the Shimon Arc doesn't count because he was blinded by hatred thanks to a certain pineapple sshole.

But despite that, Tsuna doesn't want to bother his friend about his troubles, and reassured the other that he is completely fine.

Enma just frowned at this, but didn't pry, because he respects his friend's privacy.

"Ah! Can we stop by at 11 Seven? I kinda want to buy some Tacky Ticks." The Vongola Don gave a nervous laugh.

The Shimon Don just blinked at that before letting out a chuckle. "Sure. I guess I could buy some for myself."

And so, the dorks made their way to 11 Seven.

"Should I go mint or strawberry?" Tsuna looked at the two flavors in hand.

"Hm... Mint is better if you want to concentrate on something," Enma pondered. "Or was it strawberry or something sweet?"

They're so precious. Such adorable dorks.

"Well, since it's you, Tsuna-kun," the Shimon Boss smiled. "You would end up getting the strawberry~"

"Eh? How so?"

"You have a sweet tooth," the red-haired teen chuckled. "You could gain weight if you keep eating sweets."

Tsuna pouted at this. "I'll have you know that I eat a well-balanced meal every day, Enma-kun."

The brunette squeaked in surprised when his friend suddenly poked his stomach.

"See? Chubby Tsuna-kun!"

"E-Enma-kun!" Tsuna blushed bright red from the teasing he's receiving.

Enma just chuckled at his friend's reaction, only to look at the brunette in confusiom when the other stopped whining and seemed to have his attention somewhere else.

"Tsuna-kun?" The red-haired waved his hand at the other's face, snapping him out of daze. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! I-It's nothing," Tsuna just gave a nervous laugh before noticing the time on the wall clock of the store. "Ack! We're gonna be late!"

Enma panicked at that as well, forgetting his friend's behavior instantly. "A-Adel is gonna kill us!"

The two ran out of the store at full speed, that Tsuna ended up bumping on a girl.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" The brunette couldn't apologize properly since he's running late, and he doesn't want to be bitten to death by a certain prefect that we all know.

The girl watched the two run off with a blank expression.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," she fluttered her eyes closed before turning to the other direction, and walked away. "So it has began."

* * *

7:58 a.m.

Namimori Middle School, Japan.

The two Mafia Dons managed to reach pass the gates before the bell rang.

"We _pant_ made it..." Tsuna was trying to regain his breathing from running such a far distance.

"Yeah _pant_... We _pant_ did..." Enma was at the same state, but he was on his knees and hands because he felt his legs go numb from the running.

"Herbivores."

"Eep!" The brunette squeaked, almost every ounce of his tired state was gone because of a certain prefect. "H-Hibari-san!"

Kyoya just stared at his Mafia Boss. "Class is starting. You better get moving or I'll bite you to death."

"Ah! Y-Yes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna bowed before grabbing his best friend and hurried his way to school.

The Cloud Guardian watched the two leave, only for his eyes to meet the Shimon Boss' red compass-like eyes.

Kyoya's steel gray eyes glared at those eyes before breaking eye contact, and continued doing his duty; biting late comers to death.

Enma, who won against their intense staring with the infamous Hibari Kyoya, held the hand of his best friend tightly (_Tsuna grabbed him by his hand first_), feeling the warmth of the Sky Guardian's hand as they entered the school building.

Upon entering the classroom, the brunette was tackled down by a certain Italian self-proclaimed-ish right-hand-man, whose beautiful green eyes were bursting out tears.

"TEEEEENTH!" Hayato held onto his boss, crying like how Bianchi does it when she got separated from Reborn in just a short period of time. "I'MSOGLADYOU'REOKAYTENTH! ICOULD'VEBEENTHEREBYYOURSIDEIFITWASN'TFORBIGSIS!PLEASEFORGIVEMETENTH!"

Not a single one understood what the poor boy just said.

"Maa maa, Hayato," Takeshi just smiled at the scene before him. "Tsuna might die from your death grip."

"Ah!" The silver-haired boy's eyes widen in realization before immediately letting go of his boss, and bowed down to the feet of the brunette.

"M-My apologies, Tenth!" Hayato was banging his forehead on the floor. "Please let me atone for my sins!"

"P-Please no!" Tsuna paled, only to meet a dumbfounded look on his Italian friend. "I-I mean, y-you don't have to do anything..."

The Vongola Don smiled as he reaches out to his friend, helping him get up from the floor. "I already forgave you, Gokudera-kun."

Tears were flowing out of Hayato's eyes like waterfalls.

"T-Tenth _hic_ is so kind _hic_..."

The trio just sweatdropped, while Shitt P was taking notes of her Warm U.M.A.'s behavior.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," the brunette reached his hand up to pat on his friend's head, as if petting a puppy. "You don't have to cry, neh?"

"Tenth..." The Bomber sniffled, but his tears weren't flowing out that much anymore.

"Um, Tsuna?" Takeshi softly spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment but he had to. "The teacher is here."

Behind the Shimon Boss stood their English Teacher, Mrs. Mizuki Yumeko, who got enchanted by their moment, because it was kinda cute to look at.

The classmates agreed to this statement, which is the reason why the teacher hasn't been scolding the four for blocking the entrance.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Mizuki-sensei." Tsuna bowed at the teacher before grabbing Hayato and Enma, and hurriedly dragging them to their seats, with Takeshi following behind them.

Mizuki-sensei cleared her throat to compose herself before entering the classroom. "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Mizuki-sensei."

She nodded at their greeting. "I apologize for being late. I was required to compile the files of our transfer student."

"Ooh~ Is the transfer student attending today, Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki-sensei shook her head. "They just moved in today, and currently settling themselves in Namimori."

Almost every one of her students pouted at her.

"Calm down everyone," the teacher told her students. "They will attend class tomorrow. And please refrain from throwing any questions regarding the transfer student to me. I will allow you to do so after their introduction tomorrow."

This caused the pouting students to cheer.

They were excited to meet this new transfer student (and they're somewhat praying that it's not some gangster like Hayato, or another dame like Enma, or a weirdo like Shitt P), however, Tsuna wasn't feeling excited about this.

He couldn't help but feel himself sweat; he's not even sure if it's from nervousness, anxiety, or uneasyness.

All he knows is that his Hyper Intuition is telling him that something is going to happen to him and his family, because of the soon arrival of the new student.

* * *

_Again, I just want you all to know that I am more unsure about how this will all go, than my Girl Power! Literally - KHR Fanfic._

_I hope you will all understand._

_And leave a review :D_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER - August 1, 2019**


	4. REVIEW II

**Date: ****August 1, 2019 - September 1, 2019**

_Receiving a lot of love from this fanfic._

_Thanks, guys :D_

* * *

**FROM 7Ela-Hime-Chan:**

ooooh... so many filipino related things. 7eleven and tictacs. I love the strawberry flavor as well.

These transfer students you're referring to, are they gonna be your original characters or someone from the KHR world? Moreover, will they fall in love with Tsuna as well? or are they like the overseer of things?

Thanks for the update.

**REPLY:**

_I'm kinda lazy on researching the names of their mini marts and products from Japan, so I just went for using the revised names of our mini marts and stuff in the Philippines XP_

_Just want to keep everything original...? XD_

_The banana flavor is delicious too (uwu)_

_The transfer student (it's actually one person, sorry xD) is my own character, not from any background character of KHR XP_

_Their (I address the transfer student like this to keep their gender identity from you all XD) origins is from my other KHR fanfic with Genderbend-related shenanigans XD_

_The following questions regarding the transfer student will not be answered, because you haven't met them yet XP_

* * *

**FROM Floating Ash:**

Oh curious. Very curious. Curiouser and curiouser. I'm kind of hoping for a good end not a tragic one haha can't take the emotional anxiety of tragic endings. Maybe multiple endings?

1) tragic

2) harem

3) no one yet all, meaning possible oblivious/hilarious Tsuna and no one gaining ground.

4) ? IDK?

There is so much you can do with this. I think someone wrote this one fic where Tsuna was the only one with Sky flames unlocked (incomplete fic) by Kawahira and asked him if Tsuna would rather be loved/adored by all or be allowed to punch anyone/someone?

**REPLY:**

_I'm still working on how this goes because this is a slightly unsure fanfic? Xp_

_But hopefully my mind (which is full of yandere and gore) won't end this fanfic with bloodshed and Tsuna's tears, so (hopefully) don't worry about it ^^_

_I've read that one, but I forgot the title and how the story went xD_

_I've read too much Tsuna x Everyone fanfics, so... :P_


	5. Target III

**Target 3: What a Day!**

* * *

_Here it is! The next chapter~_

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

* * *

**Warning:**

Author's horrible grammar and possibly the flow of the story.

The OOC-ness of every single one of the KHR casts.

And constant (4th) wall breaking.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is good because I might add more nonsense than the actual flow of the story._

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

12:00 a.m., 3 hours after the meeting. — [7:00 a.m. in Japan]

Vongola Headquarters, Italy.

Reborn walked out of the Vongola Ninth's office, only to find the father of his student standing by the door.

"... Any luck?" The raven child asked the man.

"The CEDEF had been looking up to it ever since you gave them, but we found nothing," Iemitsu responded before asking the physically young hitman. "... Do you think he knows about this? What makes you so sure?"

"I'm very positive that HE is involved with this," Reborn's tone on the word HE sounded venomous. "He has to be."

The CEDEF Boss just nodded at that before seeing the little hitman walking away.

"Heading off already, Reborn?" Iemitsu just gave a happy-go-lucky smile. "Why not stay for a while, so we can talk?"

"... You know fully well that I need to head back as soon as possible, Iemitsu." The child spoke, receiving a saddened look from the man.

"Right... Of course," Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Oh! How about I'll come along with you?"

"Iemitsu—"

"I've actually asked Oregano to send some of my clothes to the airport."

"Oi, Iemitsu—"

"Haha~ I can't wait to see my beloved Nana again—"

"Iemitsu!" Reborn growled loudly, cutting off the man from his rambling. "You can't go to Japan. I am VERY capable of handling this case ALONE."

The raven boy immediately dodged the bullet that was shot at him by the CEDEF boss before facing his Leon-Gun at him.

Both of their guns pointed at each other's head, fingers threatening to pull the trigger.

"It would be less trouble if you would just let me go with you, Reborn."

"I'm afraid I can't let you, Iemitsu." Reborn frowned, watching the man's anger grow.

The blonde man growled at the boy. "Reborn."

"You're fully aware how it would cause more trouble if you come along," Reborn let his partner turned back into his original form. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm only and most definitely the man for the job."

"You sounded pretty confident." Iemitsu spoke darkly.

"It's pretty obvious, Iemitsu," Reborn couldn't help himself but smirk triumphly. "I know more about him than you, so I know what is best for him."

As much as the blonde man want to argue back, he couldn't make a comeback after that.

"I'm glad we rest our case," the hitman put his partner back on his fedora before walking away and took his leave. "Ciao ciao, Iemitsu~"

Once the raven boy is out of sight, the Vongola Ninth's office door opened a bit to reveal the old man, smiling worriedly at his subordinate.

"Iemitsu..."

The blonde man sighed before giving his boss a sad smile. "I'm alright, sir. You, don't have to worry about me."

Timeteo patted the man's back, comforting him. "Don't let his words provoke you; it's just his way of showing his concerns for the boy."

Iemitsu sighed. "I know, sir... It's just—"

"You don't have to worry," the Vongola Ninth smiled. "Tsunayoshi is in his capable hands."

The blonde man somehow felt more unsure at the thought of leaving his son to the infamous #1 hitman of the world. But he sadly accepted it in the end, considering the fact that HE was the one that hired the hitman in the first place because his boss suggested it.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Sawada Residence, Japan.

"Mom, I'm home." Tsuna called out to his mom after entering the house. He took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack before letting out an exhausted sigh.

His day has been a bit tiring. Actually, screw that, he was exhausted as heck.

He almost felt like getting a migraine from it.

First of all, he encountered a small group of 1st year students, who were asking if his gravity-defying hair was natural or not.

Hayato happened to be there, and he was the one taking the offense on the question. So, as per always, Tsuna had to stop his right-hand-man from bombing the poor students.

Next, it was P.E class, and their activity for today is to play baseball. Of course, majority (most of the girls) chose Takeshi to be the instructor.

Bad decision, really. You know fully well on how good his explanations are.

Again with Hayato also planning on bombing the oblivious Rain Guardian. Tsuna also had to prevent that from happening.

The Neo-Vongola Primo also had to avoid his Sun Guardian, who is looking for him. The boxer's reason was to ask him if he could join the Boxing Club, as always.

After that, his girl friends (_Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, and Shitt P_) baked some sweets for their Home Economics activity, and giving them to him and his best friend, Enma. Haru even dropped by to give her own sweets to thr Neo-Vongola Primo personally, because she heard from Kyoko that they'll be baking.

Tsuna had to hide behind the two popular boys in class, Hayato and Takeshi, to shield himself and his best friend from the murderous glares from the other guys.

And then, he had to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode just to stop Mukuro and Kyoya from destroying the park.

Fortunately for him, no one was there or else the Vindice would have their heads. Another fortunate thing is that he managed to stop them just in time before any destruction would happen.

He had to drag Kyoya back to school though, ignoring the fact that this is Hibari Kyoya, the prefect that bites people to death with his fangs— I meant tonfas.

Tsuna wasn't in the mood to care about being bitten to death later on (he'll worry about that later), especially after seeing Julie inside the school campus, while he carried Chrome in his arms; bridal style, as Adelheid, Ken (who appeared out of nowhere), and Mukuro were chasing after him.

Because of this, he had to stop the three from killing the Desert Guardian for kidnapping his Mist Guardian.

The dude still has a thing for the cute girl, much to a few people's dismay.

All in all, it was definitely a tiring day for the brunette boy.

The Shimon Boss would have been by his side, if it weren't for his Glacier Guardian, who is keeping him away from all of the Vongola's Shenanigans.

Tsuna was so tired that he decided to skip dinner and just go to sleep.

Of course, Kami-sama had other plans.

"TSU-NII!" Lambo ambushed the brunette by jumping towards him and in his arms, with Tsuna almost dropping him from the sudden greeting. "Candy! Give Lambo-san candy, Tsu-nii!"

"Lambo! Get off of Tsuna-nii!" I-pin pouted at the Bovino.

Lambo just stick his tongue out at the Chinese girl.

The Vongola Don couldn't help but give his siblings a smile.

Yes, his mom adopted the two, along with Fuuta, who is currently in Italy and with Dino Cavallone taking care of him, since the blonde mafia boss had volunteered to have the small brunette attend a special school for mafia children.

So, they're now his official siblings. Despite all the mayhem they brought to him, which is equal to the mayhem his guardians and friends brought upon him, they are still his family (_I mean in last name, not by Mafia Famiglia_).

"Luckily for you, I bought some candy on the way home." He gently place the young raven down before putting his bag on the floor.

Lambo's eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of a new bag of grape-flavored candy in his big brother's hands.

"Yay! Tsu-nii is the best!" Tsuna just chuckled at the child's cheer before noticing his Chinese sibling's slightly dismayed look on her face.

"I-pin-chan, would you like some sweets too? I bought some for you." The brunette brought out a large Kat Kit for her. "You like chocolate, neh?"

I-pin's eyes sparkled at the delicious sweet on her big brother's hands. "Xie xie, Tsuna-nii!"

The children cheered once their big brother gave them their sweets before running towards the living room to probably tell Nana about it.

The teen is gonna get a good scolding later because of how he always bring candy to the two.

"Oh! Welcome home, Tsu-ku!" Nana peeked her head out from the living room door. "Come! We have a visitor!"

"Eh? Dino-san came by?" The brunette teen asked, only to hear her mom saying no.

"She's our new neighbor~" The mother gestured her son to come and just meet the guest.

Well, so much for sleeping the whole night in.

Tsuna mentally sighed before heading to the living room to meet this person.

In the room sat a teenage girl around his age, who has long black hair and a few hairpins clipped her bangs up from covering her dull green eyes.

However, despite those dull eyes, she has this bright smile on her face.

Odd enough, his Hyper Intuition was nagging him about something.

The brunette couldn't help but flinched when his eyes meet the somewhat empty eyes of the raven-haired girl.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi-san!" The girl beamed brightly, snapping the Mafia Boss from his thoughts.

"O-Oh! Um..." Tsuna stuttered before returning the smile with a nervous one. "G-Good evening, Lailani-san."

This caused the brunette to stiffen, realixing that he jut smoothly called out a name he's not familiar with.

Lailani...?

As he was ecalling the name and the guest's appearance, it made him feel off about it. Yet, even though it seems like an unfamiliar name in memory, he has a feeling like he heard it before.

Could he have mistaken her for someone?

"Hm? Have you met her before, Tsu-kun?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his mother, only to find a surprised look on her face.

"Oh! Sawada-san," The pink-haired girl spoke to his mom. "The teacher must have told my name to the class. I am going to attend Namimori Middle School tomorrow."

_'Did Mizuki-sensei even told us the transfer student's name...?'_ Tsuna tried to recall if he heard that name before, only to remember none.

"Is that so? Oh my~ Tsu-kun is being so sociable!" Nana smiled. "I'm so proud of you~"

The brunette blushed from his mom, who is embarrassing him to a girl he didn't known.

Well, he's not actually sure if he doesn't really know the girl, considering he spoke her name unknowingly.

It can't be a common name either, because the name sounded foreign.

Fortunately for him, his mom stopped embarrassing him before going to the kitchen to cook up some dinner.

"Why don't you two bond together in your room, Tsu-kun?" Nana smiled from the kitchen door. "I'll call you when the food is ready."

As much as the brunette wants to stay in the living room, because he felt more secured to have another person in sight than being with this guest alone.

Not that she means harm, but he just doesn't want to be alone with other girls besides his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

But in the end, the brunette led the new neighbor upstairs and to his bedroom.

They sat on the pillow cushions that were beside the small table in the middle of the room.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, especially from her cheerful face but those dull eyes were staring at him.

"So..." He nervously started the conversation to cut the silence. "... Um, w-welcome to Namimori, by the way."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san!" Lailani continued to smile brightly, only for the poor brunette to continue feeling more uncomfortable.

"H-How are you, so far...?" He began once again, only to receive another short yet happy reply, "I'm doing well! Thank you!"

_'This is h3ll!'_ Tsuna felt like crying because of the girl's short replies, even though she seems like a friendly person in appearance and aura.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-san."

"Y-Yes?" The Vongola Don looked at the girl before meeting the nose of a somewhat familiar looking gun. "Eh...?"

"Die."

"H-Huh!?"

_**BANG!**_

Tsuna ducked under the table by instinct, thank to his Dame-ness. He slowly opened his doe eyes to find two bullets on the floor.

The raven-haired girl flipped the table up for it to be her shield before pointing the gun at a certain raven hitman, who sat by the broken window.

"Ciaossu~" Reborn smirked at her, with his Leon-Gun in hand, showing that he used his own gun to deflect the bullet that the girl shot at his student. "You came earlier than expected."

"Well, Sawada-san invited me to eat dinner with them after hearing the news of me moving."

The little boy nodded before letting Leon transform into a mallet. After jumping down from the window, he kicked the table away just to smack the weapon at his student's face, knocking him out of his shocked daze.

"OW! R-Reborn!"

"Ciao, Dame-Tsuna~" Reborn smirked deviously as his greeting. "For putting your guard down because of a girl, I'll increase the difficulty of your next training."

"HIIEE!?"

"Anyways~" The home tutor eyed the girl. "I'm not letting you off the hook after an attempt like that."

"I want to meet the Vongola Boss with style," she dodged the bullet that was shot at her, while the brunette did the anime drop. "But I am very sorry for my attempted murder of the Neo-Vongola Primo."

Reborn let Leon turned back into his original form.

"Um, Reborn?" Tsuna nervously asked after sitting up from the floor, and getting a bit scared from the murderous atmosphere the two were emitting. "Who is she...?"

"I'll tell you when they get here." The hitman sat comfortably on his student's lap, while the said brunette teen was looking at him in confusion. "Eh? They?"

"TENTH!" Hayato kicked the door down of his boss' bedroom, scaring Tsuna sh!tless.

"G-Gokudera-kun!?"

Hayato's eyes began to sparkle after seeing his beloved boss. "Tenth! I have came as quickly as I can after Reborn-san called me!"

"Eh? R-Reborn?" Tsuna looked down on the raven, who is still chillin' on his lap, as if it was his throne.

"It's less effort if we break the news to everyone as soon as possible." Reborn just tilted his fedora on the side to eye his student with a smirk.

"Wait! S-So you called EVERYONE!?"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei barged in, knocking the Italian Bomber down to the ground. "VERY EXTREME EVENING, SAWADA!"

"Haha! Senpai is so hyper today~" Takeshi peeked in from the door frame.

"G-Good evening, Tsuna-kun." Enma peeked in from behind the Rain Guardian.

"Oya~ I thought you hate crowds, Kyoya-kun~" Mukuro chuckled before dodging a tonfa that was swung at him. Both the Mist Guardian and Cloud Guardian stood on the archway, outside the bedroom window.

"Shut up, pineapple." Kyoya growled at the pineapple. And the two started sparing on top of the archway.

"HIIEEE! E-Even Hibari-san and Mukuro are here!"

"Rokudo has to come, since Chrome is having a sleepover at Kyoko's place."

"H-How do you even know that!?"

"I have my resources," Reborn then shot his Leon-Gun to grab everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin with the introduction."

All eyes turned to the girl, who was just smiling at them.

"Remove the disguise, Reyes." Reborn's smirk became slightly lopsided, which only confused everyone (_aside Kyoya and Mukuro, because they're too cool to be confused [Author is a biased son of a b—]_).

Lailani's smile almost immediately faded, her expression became empty before letting her mist flames disappear to reveal a boy with short, messy pink hair and dull crimson eyes.

"HIIEE!?" Tsuna almost fell back in shock, since his home tutor is on his lap. "M-Mist flames!?"

The Vongola Don then understood why his Hyper Intuition was ringing. But it's still ringing until now for some reasons...

"Everyone, meet Reyes Isagani," Reborn smirked. "Otherwise known as the _Doll_."

"The, Doll...?" Takeshi tilted his head in confusion before turning his attention to Hayato, Enma, and Mukuro, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"T-The well-known emotionless assassin!? THE Dolll!?" The Shimon Boss squeaked in fright, leaving the uninformed mafia members confused, while those who are well-informed about the Mafia World reacted; Hayato bringing his dynamites out, all lit up, with Mukuro pointing his materialized trident at the new comer.

"Gokudera-kun! M-Mukuro!?" Tsuna was shocked to find, not only his Bomber friend, but also the blue-haired Mist Guardian reacting negatively towards the Doll.

The sight of Mukuro looking troubled is enough for the uninformed members to take the pink-haired boy's appearance seriously, considering the fact that the blue-haired teen rarely feels or at least looks trouble.

"Rokudo, Gokudera," Reborn spoke. "Hands down. He means no harm."

Hayato, being the loyal puppy, put his weapons down but cautiously. Mukuro stayed in his stance for awhile before letting hisa trident disappeared. The half Mist Guardian then leaned against the window frame.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," Reborn eyed at everyone. "Reyes is hired by the Vongola Ninth to be the Neo-Vongola Primo's bodyguard."

"Wait, what—!? Owowow!"

The hitman pinched his student's nose.

Once the brunette recovered from the pain, he was pouting at his home tutor. "Why did grandpa sent a bodyguard? I can take care of myself."

"Says you after almost getting shot by your own bodyguard." Reborn pinched the teen's nose once again.

After hearing the attempted murder the Doll was going to do towards his beloved boss, Hayato now wants to bomb him to smithereens, no second thoughts needed. Same case towards the Shimon Boss, Vongola Rain Guardian, and Vongola Sun Guardian.

The remaining two, Kyoya and Mukuro, are too cool to worry over their weak little Sky (_Author, stop being a biased æsshole_).

"Reborn-san," the Bomber finally gathered the courage to speak up. "Why did the Vongola Ninth hired the Doll?"

The hitman stared at everyone with a serious look.

"Have you all heard of Cupid?"

* * *

_The OC has been revealed! XP_

_And thank you for all the favorites and reviews :D_

_Hopefully I haven't bored you all with these cliffhangers(?) •v•U_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER - unknown**

Currently hiatus due to school


End file.
